Alex Mercer
Summary Alex Mercer is the protagonist of the first Prototype video game, a man who wakes up in the GENTEK morgue with bizarre and horrifying powers and no knowledge of events prior to that point, aside from his name and that he was once a scientist. Confused, enraged, and determined to reclaim his past, he sets out to do so by hunting down his old colleagues. In truth, the creature acting as the protagonist is not Mercer but the Blacklight virus, which was released by the real Alex Mercer moments before he was shot dead and infected. The virus reanimated his corpse and came to believe it was him; however, evidence suggests that their personalities differed quite sharply. Power and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, 8-B with Offensive Powers | Potentially 7-B Name: Alex Mercer, Zeus (Codename), DX-1118 Origin: Prototype Gender: As a virus he's technically genderless, but defaults to male as Alex Mercer but can become either gender if he wishes. Age: 29 (Human Memories), virus Mercer is only about 2 Years Old by the start of the second game. Classification: Blacklight Virus, Bioweapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, agility, endurance and speed, Regeneration (At least Low-High, Can restore himself from the cellular level for as long as he has enough biomass), Shapeshifting (He is able to transform into anyone he's consumed, He can also modify his body's proportions and form them into weapons at will), Absorption (Absorbs the powers, abilities, memories, skills and experiences of anyone he consumes), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Withstood having the every past memory and primal thought of the infected being forcibly uploaded to his mind at once), Enhanced Senses (Thermal Vision, can detect heat, see through walls and other solid objects as well as detect people infected with the Blacklight Virus), Adaptive Immunity to Pathogens and Parasites, Creates new abilities from consuming other lifeforms, Biological Manipulation (Can infect others to gain powers similar to his (Evolved) or turn them into mindless infected), Can glide in the air, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Amorphous body structure renders him virtually immune to bullets as they'll cause holes that heal quickly (becomes bulletproof later in the game), Immune to fall damage and extremely resistant to blunt force impacts due to the lack of a solid bone structure, Can run up walls and other vertical surfaces, Skilled Hand-to Hand Combatant Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can destroy helicopters with a single kick and turns humans into paste with normal kicks and punches), City Block level with Offensive Powers (James Heller was able to destroy the entire Project Orion Depot, a large base of Blackwatch), much higher via Devastators (Can destroy Times Square, James Heller unleashed tendrils that covered all of New York City to kill every single infected creature after absorbing Alex) | Potentially City level (The Biomass Heller gained from consuming Alex was enough to cover nearly all of Manhattan and wipe out every infected person in New York City, with the resulting tendrils reaching the length and thickness of skyscrapers) Speed: At least Subsonic (Casually outran UH-60 Blackhawk by the end of the story) with Hypersonic reactions (Reacted to M-60 Grenade Launcher and dodges tank shells, dodge gunfire, Anti Tank missiles and perceived Greene's Shockwave in slow motion.) | At least Supersonic (Roland, a regular Evolved, was able to make a sonic boom before entering the lair) with Hypersonic '''reactions, Likely '''higher (He consumed around 8 Evolved completely) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can effortlessly pick up and throw cars, trucks, helicopters and tanks long distances) | Likely higher (He consumed 8 Evolved completely) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (Can destroy helicopters, trucks, vehicles and later even tanks such M-1 Abram Tank with normal punches and kicks, creates large crater by just falling, destroys reinforced Hives with his bullet dive,) | Likely higher (He consumed 8 Evolved completely) Durability: Multi-City Block level to Town level (Managed to survive the point-blank explosion of a Nuke. Tanked the destruction of an entire base at early game caused by fuel tanks easily) | City level. Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Nearly limitless, as long as he is fed. Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with shockwaves, and dozens of meters with Whipfist. Can cover all of Time Square with Tendrils, other Devastators can cover a sizable areas. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As a human, he is a GENTEK scientist, got University and National level award. Now, as he possesses the knowledge and memory of the thousands of people he consumed. Connecting himself with the Core Hivemind allows him to access the memories of every person affected by the Blacklight Virus. Extensive knowledge of biology from his past as a biochemist and is extremely well versed in military procedures, protocols, and tactics and combat. Knowledgeable in other fields of science as well from consuming dozens of scientists. Fully capable of utilizing nearly any military asset including tanks and helicopters after consuming hundreds of soldiers and can even shoot someone's vitals while moving at full speed and jumping over thirty feet into the air. Weaknesses: Reminding him about his human life will cause him to relapse into flashback, paralyzing him (Overcame this at the end of the first game). He needs biomass (Meaning a food source) to keep his healing factor at a high speed (Regeneration is drastically slower if he has low biomass). Electricity can lock him in place. If he is too low on biomass he will be incapable of maintaining his Evolved form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Claws:' Alex's biomass is shifted into 4-digited, talon-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, cutting both the infected and military in half with a single sweep in some cases. By shoving his hand in the ground, he is able to make spikes shoot up from underground at range, with enough power to destroy M-10 Abrams tanks and tossing them dozens of feet into the air. *'Hammerfists:' Alex shifting large amounts of biomass towards the hands, large hammer-like weapons are formed that are excellent for crushing both vehicles and infantry. Sacrifices speed and accuracy for power, and destroys tanks effortlessly while crushing human enemies. Even glancing hits rattle tanks and nearby armored vehicles. Slamming them together creates shockwaves that turn humans and weaker zombies to paste. And even completely bypass Heller's Shield in Prototype 2. *'Musclemass:' Alex's arms grow more muscular, greatly increasing the effectiveness of his melee attacks. Alex doesn't lose any speed or accuracy for this power, allowing him to casually throw cars down dozens if not hundreds of city blocks at moving vehicles with ease. *'Whipfist:' Alex's arm becomes a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack targets that are dozens of meters away or sweep through entire crowds of enemies. *'Blade:' Alex's arm grows into a large blade, extended past his forearm and elbow. With this he is able to slice through most enemies with ease, cutting through tank armor as if it were made of cardboard and decimating anything weaker than a Hunter, which in itself still goes down in seconds. *'Tendrils: '''By shifting a large amount of biomass towards his arms Mercer can create a set of appendages capable of lifting and tearing apart tanks, ensnaring powerful infected beasts, and even ripping large groups of enemies to shreds. *'Shield:' Alex can from a shield-like object on his left shoulder that nullifies incoming damage until it breaks. Low-high caliber ballistics are ineffective against it, instead being reflected back at the senders. And if timed precisely, it can even deflect missiles. *'Armor:' Creates a solid black carapace around Alex's body, nullifying 90% of incoming damage at the cost of reducing his mobility, rendering him incapable of gliding or dodge rolling. Can be utilized with any other power aside from the Shield. *'Adaptive Parkour:' Alex is able to run and maneuver through areas with superhuman speed and agility, instantly adapting to things such as jumping over incoming cars, running on the walls of skyscrapers, and is able to change direction mid-air and even glide through the air. *'Thermal Vision:' Alex is capable of seeing the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see enemies through walls and operate even in complete darkness. *'Infected Vision:' Alex is capable of detecting the presence of the Blacklight virus in individuals, allowing him to track infected targets easily and discern who is infected and who is not with just a glance. *'Hunting: Alex has developed a potent viral sonar sense. This sixth sense allows him to find a targets and guide himself beyond the visual spectrum on a city wide scale. *'''Tendril Barrage: Alex sends hundreds of tendrils in all directions, impaling and consuming living things in all directions. The effective area of this attack is wide enough to cover all of Time Square. *'Graveyard Spike:' Alex shoves his fists in the ground, and large, 15-20 foot spikes from underground shoot up around him in a span of 20-30 feet, destroying, tossing tanks to air and impaling even well-armored enemies. *'Critical Pain:' Alex pushes his hands forward, turning them into a large mass of tendrils four to five feet thick that shoot forward for 10 feet, instantly killing most enemies and destroying practically anything that is in front of him. *'Infected Creator:' Alex unleashes a spray of viral smoke on a multi-city block scale that turns living organisms caught in its radius into various infected creatures. *'Evolved Form': With enough biomass, Alex is capable of utilizing it to increase his power to extraordinary levels of speed, strength, durability, and regeneration. Key: Prototype | Prototype 2 Others Notable Victories: Captain Cross, Elizabeth Green, Supreme Hunter, hundreds Infected, Hunters and Juggernauts. Notable Losses: James Heller. Inconclusive Matches: None. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Prototype Category:Mutants Category:Devourers Category:Parasites Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Brawlers Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Absorption Users